Letters at 17
by SawwieAngel
Summary: A story of three friends taken to Hogwarts in the 4th year. The letters come on your 17th birthday, or so we hope. Oliver Wood is still at school for story purposes
1. Getting there

Disclaimer:

Stacey belongs to Stacey.

Izzy belongs to Izzy.

Sarah belongs to Sarah.

The Sandrus monster is my own creation. Any similarity to people living or dead is purely coincidental. Oh and JKR owns the rest of them, with my own tweaks. 

* * *

"Stalin or Butler?" was the main question asked by Stacey.

"Who would you rather endure, death by boredom, or through repression."

Stacey turned to her friends in their small room in york. Izzy, surrounded by pencil rubbings looked up from her maths papers.

Turning her attention to one of the defaced pictures of Mr Way, she mused her thoughts finally picking the idea of "I'd rather sit 6 hours worth of maths then listen to either of them" and returned to yelling at her calculator.

Sitting in the sink, Stacey looked at Sarah and asked the same question.

"Stalin, but don't ask me why" Sarah replied, followed by the inevitable.

"Why" asked Stacey again.

Before there was a chance to answer a loud booming noise came from down the corridor. Sandrus Fortus was migrating, called to the hour known as 'Cofficus'.

The noise grew louder as it reached its prize, followed by the mating call. A high pitch screech, registered above human hearing, and only recognised by a small vibration in the ear, much like the Nazgul.

Shutting the door did not help. The sound penetrated every room in the building and shook its very foundations. Only through the food would the sound be quietened. The holy chocolate was sacred to Stacey, Izzy and Sarah. It gave them a moment's peace from the terrifying noise.

Stacey summoned up the courage, picking up some food from the floor; she jumped into the open corridor, throwing the food at the great beast. Silencing it till it was hungry again.

The daily battle was over. Until _history._The lesson of doom. The eternal screeching pitch of the monster teamed with uttermost boredom. It was hell on earth.

The leader was known as 'Butler' he used the tactics or long drawn out pauses, slow hand outs of papers and the inability to teach.

* * *

"Is it History yet?" asked Sarah, Izzy looked up from her maths and turned to Sarah, "We have two minutes left"

"Better leave then" And with that they gathered their files. The numerous textbooks. Leaving their free souls behind, they stood by the door of their room.

There was no going back now. It was now or, much later.

They reached the end of the corridor, and looked at the horrid creatures that stood before them.

None had brushed their hair. They had over sized earrings, their shoes were falling apart. None amongst them had normal skin colour. Everything was designer. These were the lower sixth. The smell omitted was overbearing, smelling of money, perfume and horse.

"Just look at them. Grouping. Plotting. Online shopping. It's disgusting" Retorted Stacey.

"There is a safe path by the table, if we move quickly and don't breathe I think we can make it" Replied Izzy.

"Move quickly, the Sandrus is coming! Go! Go! Go!" Sarah whispered, and opening the door the three made their way through the barren land.

The creatures lifted their noses into the air peering at the three friends. Using some unknown language they communicated to one another, probably retorting about Sarah's shoes, or Stacy's hair. They made it. They got to the second corridor through the common room.

"I swear they get worse every day" commented Sarah. She did not dare to look back and catch another glimpse.

They reached the leading to the courtyard, and struggled to get through with their books.

Little creatures scuttered past the trio. Avoiding these, Izzy walked through the archway first, followed by Sarah and finally Stacey who was glaring at a year nine.

* * *

She walked into the back of her friends who had stopped dead in their tracks. They weren't on their way to history. They were on a bridge, sheltered by its own roof. Looking back Stacey did not see the archway, just two robed people walking away from her.

"Where on earth are we?!" Stacey said turning round, to face the same way as her friends.

"How are we meant to know?!" Replied Izzy, she turned to Sarah who was now looking off the bridge down at the waters below.

A girl swamped with hair walked towards them joined by a boy with round glasses and brown hair. They were dressed in the same black robes and stopped when they reached the friends.

"Oi Izzy" Stacey nudged Izzy, "That boy is wearing a Harry Potter costume"

"No i'm not I'm.." The boy was cut off by Stacey"Yes you are, and that girl is dressed as Hermione, none of this can be real, I mean just look at that scruff wig" Stacey tugged on the girls hair.

"Only people who try look that ugly!"

With that the girl ran off in tears. The boy turned his gaze from his friend and looked Stacey in the eye. "I am Harry Potter and you will pay for that" Said that boy. But he froze, immobolised, as a statue before them.

Behind him appeared an old man dressed in purple with a straggly white beard.

"Izzy, Stacey and Sarah. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school. You never replied to our letters, so we took the liberty of transporting you here." Dumbledore gave a warming smile.

But this gave the wrong reaction.

Each one of the friends spontaneously turned into the animagus forms.

Now stood before him a Penguin shivering and looking from side to side wearing a rather spiffy top hat.

A squirrel with a multicoloured tail of red, orange, brown, blue, black, purple and blonde climbed onto his shoulder and proceeded to bite his ear.

By his feet stood a badger. With red eyes, foaming at the mouth with ruffled and matted fur.

"Oh dear" were the words uttered by the great wizard. And he cast a spell which made their worlds turn black.

* * *

They awoke in the hospital wing.

The room was silent.

Three beds lay on one side of the great room, separated from one another by a grey and green screen.

In bed one lay a penguin, a thermometer stuck in its beak, wrapped up in blankets and grasping a hot water bottle.

The second bed was empty. Above the bed however was a light fixture with a new attachment, a squirrel. Twitching.

The third bed held a cage. In the cage was the badger, with a muzzle on its mouth.

Dumbledore approached the penguin. "Izzy, for your mind and hard work I am sending you to Ravenclaw. You're things are already in your room, and as for your lack of control on your Penguin, you and your friends will attend a lesson this afternoon with Professor McGonagall." With that he returned her to her human form and apparated her to the Ravenclaw common room.

The turned to the Squirell. "Now Stacey, I think it is wise for you to go to Slytherin. I think there you are best suited, your stuff is there near your bed" Then transformed her to her human form, leaving her to fall from the ceiling lamp before disappearing to Syltherin common room.

Finally he approached the badger and let her out of her cage. "Sarah, your qualities are best suited to Hufflepuff, even though you make a rather evil Badger. Your things are there waiting for..." Before he finished his sentence, Badger Sarah ran off, headed for the Quidditch injuries unit.

She was then turned back into her human form, but before disappearing she spied Oliver wood sitting in his bed with a bandage round his head. Her eyes grew wide, and a grin appeared on her face. She then disappeared to Hufflepuff common room.

Mr Wood however was left with a feeling of impending doom. "Professor, I'm suddenly more nervous than I have ever been in my life" Stated Oliver, his eyes wide.

The old wizard just laughed.

* * *

Author note: Well there it is. Its really bad. But i tried. Hope you like!! 


	2. Houses, Pets and Flowers

Author note:

If the characters aren't together. I'll write in separate things.. so one for Izzy one for Stacey and one for Sarah…

Okie dokie!

* * *

The room was ill lit. A roaring fire was to one wall, but it gave off a sort of green glow. The room was covered in tapestries depicting snakes and the logo of Slytherin. In the middle were a green sofa and several green leather chairs. The room was empty bar two figures.

One sat hunched over in a dark corner of the room. The other turned out to be Stacey standing in the middle of the room on the stone flooring.

She looked around the common room, thinking to herself that for some reason this house might not like flowers. Just a hunch she guessed.

From a door on the opposite side of the room a figure moved towards Stacey. His hair was platinum blond. Eyes, bright blue and was in the uniform of Slytherin. He approached Stacey.

'Oh, so you're the new student. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is _my _territory.' stated Malfoy. 'You may call me Mr Malfoy'.

'Dear God, you're greasy' Replied Stacey.

'You rude little mudblood!' and with that Draco slapped her across the cheek. However this did not meet the expected reaction from Stacey. She punched him. Straight between the eyes. Malfoy let out a yelp of pain, and crumpled onto the floor and started to cry. Stacey just shrugged her shoulders and headed to the figure surrounded by darkness.

'Do you know where the girls dormitory is?' asked Stacey.

'I think that you may like to purchase something. This, is a magical new companion for you. It takes the shape of a Daffodil, but is in fact a dog. It will never wilt and likes to feed on dog food. Give it enough love and it should turn back, it is er.. a little stuck in this form.' Said the unknown male.

'How much?'

'For you, I will expect no payment. For hitting Malfoy over there is quite enough.' And with that he disappeared.

Very odd thought Stacey. She picked up her new pet Daffy in his pot and walked over to the other door which she assumed was the girls dormitory. Alas. It was the broom closet.

Helping herself to the Nimbus 2001 in the closet, she opened the door next to it and headed to her room.

Reaching the door which had the notice saying 'Fourth Year Girls' she found her room. Upon opening the door she gasped in shock!

* * *

Over in Hufflepuff Sarah appeared and landed on the yellow upholstered settee. A boy rushed over to her and offered his hand so she could get up.

'You must be the new girl. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley, welcome to Hufflepuff. What would be your name Miss?' said Justin.

'Hi, that's me I guess. I'm Sarah, not to be rude but where am I supposed to stay?' replied Sarah. He pointed to the girl's dormitory door. A white rabbit bounded up to her and she picked him up as she smiled in happiness.

'Oh Fang how come you got here before me?' Sarah looked over to where she was going, but Fang had other ideas.

Only when Sarah was around Fang was a normal cuddly rabbit, with a rather odd name. But when she wasn't looking, he was vicious. Sharp pointy teeth tried to find something to sink into on Justin's person and he gave out a worried cry. Sarah turned around, and Fang was just a fluffy rabbit.

'Well thank you for your help Justin. I better go find my things now' Sarah waved to Justin and headed over to her room.

Upon opening her door she headed to her bed and put Fang on her bed. He hopped over to his basket on top of the nightstand and began to finish a nice steak.

Sarah opened her trunk and started to unpack a few of her things. The door opened and a new girl came in, and introduced herself as Susan Bones. The pair started to talk about the values of being a good student. Well Susan did, Sarah just continued unpacking..

* * *

Izzy appeared in a room of Blue. Students were rapidly working on next months homework and reading large heavy books as a bit of light reading.

Her cat Indy hung from the tapestry depicting some scientific aspect. She was being prodded by a broom stick held by a Ravenclaw girl. Indy lost her grip, and landed claws out on the girls face.

What followed was a scene of girl running screaming round the common room, with a cat clung to her face. Izzy thought this to be entertaining, and pulled up a chair and watching.

After what seemed an eternity for Indy on her flesh coloured moving floor, the cat jumped off and ran up to the dormitory.

"Good Cat", muttered Izzy, and followed Indy up the Ravenclaw tower.

On the bed in her dormitory was the Ravenclaw uniform. Izzy refused to wear the skirt. Choosing black drainpipes and all-black converse instead.

Indy proceeded to lick the skirt. It tasted good.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin digs Stacey had just discovered the school's Marijuana supply.

Hiding Daffy away from the harmful light, she was approached by a girl who introduced herself as Pansy.

"Oh, you're the new girl I see. Well, tell anyone about our little business deal and you're dead." Pansy walked up to Stacey. "What are you? Pure or Mud?"

"'O' Positive" replied Stacey. She walked up to her bed and put on the Slytherin cardigan and rolled up the school skirt. There was a note attached to the Cardigan, it read:

'For you to have anyone you want fall in love with you,  
Flip the switch inside the pocket.

p.s.. don't forget to change the setting from girl to boy"

_This is odd_ thought Stacey. She placed Daffy in the button hole and started to unpack.

* * *

Down in Hufflepuff Sarah was getting changed. She put on her skirt and jumper, and the yellow Hufflepuff tie.

Susan Bones was reading a book on '50 signs to tell if your roommate is insane'

Sarah turned her attention to finishing unpacking. She pulled up her Deatheater robes out of her trunk and hung them on the coat stand.

Susan looked up from her book,

"Why on earth do you those robes? You are a Huffleypuff, not a death eater!" remarked Susan,

"Err," began Sarah "These are not death eater robes, they are a fashionable shade and a delightful slimming cut. You should try it some time."

"Oh, ok. For a minute I thought you were evil" Susan returned to her book.

* * *

End! Well… not the end of the story.. Oh you understand!

Next chapter… The Great Hall!


End file.
